Gone
by wandax0x
Summary: Lily Potter wakes up with no recollection of the past 10 years and she finds out that things are not what they used to be. Will she accept it? AU LESS Please Read&Review!
1. Whatever

There was a green light, so bright that Lily couldn't see anymore. Then she heard a scream escaped her mouth. It was a shrill cry that echoes through the house. She tried to move, but all she could do is sob for she knew she had lost… lost a battle that she doesn't even know where it began.

Lily opened her eyes. She could make out a face looking straight at her, but it was blurred. "Who are you?" She tried to say while blocking her eyes from the painful light.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Lily,"

It was no mistaken. She knew that voice. "Dumbledore? Is that you?"

She heard him chuckled. "I'm really overwhelmed that you recognized me."

Lily tried to sit down. For the first time, she realized that she was in Dumbledore's office. She was seated in one of the couch while Dumbledore sat at the armchair opposite to her, looking at her amusingly.

"What am I doing here?" Lily questioned the man.

Dumbledore smiled. "You don't remember, Lily? Tell me who are you?"

Lily frowned. "Albus, I'm not playing games…"

"Neither am I, Lily." Dumbledore said simply. "Just answer my question, who are you and what do you remember."

"You just said it yourself, I'm Lily." Lily said irritably. Dumbledore just looked at her as if expecting to continue. "I'm Lily… Lily Potter."

Dumbledore nodded. "What do you remember, Lily Potter?"

Lily snorted. "What are you getting at, Albus-" She stopped talking. She remembered something. That night… at Godric's Hollow… James and Harry… Harry, her baby boy…A hooded figure…Green light…Voldermort!

"Where's Harry?" Lily demanded. "Where's my family, Albus? What happened? Where are James and Harry?"

"They're quite all right." He said simply.

"They are not injured or something?"

"My God no!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "They are perfectly well."

She stared at the man for a moment. Something wasn't right. It was like she's missing something.

"Do you have any more concerns? Something you want to clarify?"

"Now that you mentioned it," She said. "I have one; how did Voldemort discover our house? It was under the Fidelous Charm! Only the secret keeper knows our hiding."

"You just answered your question, Lily." Dumbledore said. "Your secret keeper…"

"No. It couldn't be, not–"

Dumbledore held out his had to indicate silence. "Forgive me, Lily, but I have no intention to discuss this matter with you. It is irrelevant and isolated. It is of not great importance at the moment."

"What do you mean NOT IMPORANT?" Lily shouted. "My family could've died last night and it's not important?"

"Regretfully, it is not."

Lily's eyes widen in shock. How could Dumbledore not cared? James and Harry could have died and no one would care, even him.

"I think I had enough, Dumbledore." Lily said standing up. "I want to see my family NOW!"

"Believe me when I say you will see them soon." He said. "But I'm afraid we're not finished yet. As a matter of fact, we haven't even started."

Lily frowned and sat down. "What's it that you want?"

"Lily, before I continue. I want you to promise that you will not interrupt me, that any questions aroused as I speak will not be asked until I have finished, and that any comment you wish to express will be dealt after I had my say. Understand?"

"Whatever. Just go on"

"Promise me, Lily!"

They stared for a moment. "Yes, I promise." Lily said.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. "Last week, there was an attack at Stoner Hill. A family was assaulted by more or less five fully armed Death Eaters. The house was burned down and a muggle died out of haste."

"The children were saved with only minor wounds and bruises though they may have developed certain paranoia due to the event. The father vanished. We do not have any information if he is still, hopefully, alive. The mother was unfortunate enough. She was hit by an unknown spell that made certain recollections unavailable. To be brief, she was hit by a memory charm. But ordinary memory charm wouldn't make her unconscious for a week, so I assumed there is something in the curse beyond erasing memory."

"According to my source, the Death Eaters have discovered that the Order has long been spying on their faction and are desperate to catch the perpetrator. It was merely a scare honestly. Or if it weren't, the mother would've died rather than her memory erased."

Dumbledore sighed again. "Are you finished?" Lily asked.

"Not yet," Dumbledore said. "Lily, may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What year are we now?"

"Dumbledore, what kind of question is that?"

"Answer me, Lily."

"It's… It's."

Dumbledore took a newspaper beside him and tossed it across towards Lily. She recognized it at once, The Daily Prophet. She looked at the headline: "MUGGLE DIED AT STONER—A WARNING". Lily saw the Dark Mark hovering at what looked like a burned house on a stiff slope, smoke still issuing from the wreck.

Lily looked at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry…"

"Do you want to read it?"

"I think I can–"

Lily stopped talking. She just saw something that made her heart skip a few beats. She looked awestruck at Dumbledore.

"What is this, a joke?"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly.

"This is a prank, right? Huh… It can't be. It's just. It's not." Lily said still looking at the newspaper date.

"I'm sorry Lily." Dumbledore said.

Lily looked stunned. "No! This couldn't be happening!"

Suddenly, she felt her eyelids heavy and her body weak. But before she hit the ground she caught site of the date; ten years forward.


	2. False Conversation

**CHAPTER 2 **

**FALSE CONVERSATION**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR's character_

"We don't know what she's capable of doing. She's in a lot of stress."

"I appreciate your concern. Take care of her at the moment as I deal with the search and rescue operation."

"Oh I hope you find him soon. This is such a terrible thing to happen to them."

Lily woke up with a throbbing headache. She looked around and found herself in one of the beds of the Hospital Wing; Hogwarts. She heard voices and so she kept her eyes close but her ears open.

"I hope she won't give you any trouble when she awakens. I fear she didn't take it lightly when I tried to explain to her yesterday."

"Gibberish!" A female voice said. "I'll give her a sedative to loosen her up and if worse comes to worst; I'll just give her a sleeping potion."

Lily heard footsteps and then comes silence. She opened her eyes and saw no one. What had happened? Did she just time travel to the future? Did she just skip 10 years of her life? Lily sighed. This couldn't be happening. Voldemort's spell wasn't a time travel curse, was it? She clearly heard him shout the Killing Curse. There was only one way to find out.

She got out of bed and searched the room. Finally, she saw what she's been looking for; a mirror. She sluggishly grabbed the hand mirror and Lily's heart fell. There was her reflection, staring back at her. But it wasn't the young happy face she knew very well, lines have crossed her forehead and eye bags formed. He blazing red hair has been reduced to reddish brown and her face looked considerably thinner. She really looked like a 31 years old woman. Lily dropped the mirror and stared into nothingness. A realization came into her…

The family that had been attacked at Stoner (); it was _her_ family and the father who's been missing was none other than James.

Lily felt a tear escape her eyes. Dumbledore lied to her! James isn't well, he's missing and he's been looking for him! All thoughts and questions went racing out of Lily's mind as the thought of Harry crossed her. She has to find Harry soon before Dumbledore comes up with anymore lies.

But where?

"Lily?" Lily whipped around to find a plump woman entering the room. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing." Lily made her way back to her bed, trying to hide her tears. "Who are you?"

"I'm Poppy Pomfrey." The woman smiled shyly. "I'm the Head Nurse—"

"Where's Madame Castelle?" Lily snapped.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lily but she died three years ago. I know you two are friends but—"

"It can't be," Lily collapsed on her bed as grief consumed her. "Who killed her?"

"Who said she was murdered?" Madame Pomfrey questioned. "She just died of old age, Lily. I'm so sorry."

"Please stop crying." Pomfrey begged as Lily started shedding tears for her lost friend. "Here," The woman waved her wand and a small goblet came zooming towards them. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

"What's that?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"It's just a nourishing potion. You haven't eaten in days."

But Lily knew better. She stared at the blue-colored potion.

"Lily?"

"You know what happened to me?" Lily snapped.

"What?"

"You know what happened to me?" Lily repeated.

After some moment, Madame Pomfrey nodded. "But I don't believe that I'm the right person to tell you that."

"And you think who? Dumbledore?" Lily snorted.

"Yes" Pomfrey replied irritably and Lily gawped at her.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Lily asked after a few noticeably awkward minuets.

"Yes?" The woman replied coldly.

"Will you answer my question if I drink that potion?"

Pomfrey looked at her in amazement. "I'm not sure—"

"Please…" Lily begged. Pomfrey looked sadly at her and compassion seemed to touch her.

"Fine." She said skeptically as she handed Lily the goblet.

"It was good." Lily lied. It tasted like doxy droppings.

Madame Pomfrey smiled knowingly at her. "Really? Everyone else said it tasted like doxy droppings."

Lily thought hard. She needed to get out of here and find Harry as soon as possible. After that, she'll deal with Dumbledore and ask him what the heck is going on. But first, she needs to make sure her family is safe.

"Well?" Pomfrey raised her eyebrow. "What's your question? I'll answer it the best way I can."

"Where's my wand?" Lily asked abruptly that Pomfrey stared at her as if not expecting that question at all.

"Dumbledore has it for the meantime."

Lily cursed inside. How can she escape without a wand?

"How did we survive?" At first, Lily was sure Pomfrey wouldn't answer. She could see hesitation in her eyes. But it was a nagging question Lily has been dying to ask. She wanted to know what really happened that night Voldemort tried to kill Harry.

"Well," Pomfrey started. "That's all thanks to the Order really."

"Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"They got there before the Death Eaters could do any damage to the boy; they were in the act of torturing him."

Lily stared at Pomfrey. There were Death Eaters that night Voldemort found them?

"Is he dead?" Lily asked referring to Voldemort.

Pomfrey looked at her with eyes wide; Lily could feel her panicking but didn't know why. "I believe I'm not the right person to answer that question, Miss Lily. Now if you don't mind I have some important things to do and I suggest you calm down and wait for Dumbledore!"

And with that she stood up and went towards the door.

"WAIT!"

Pomfrey paused.

"I have one last question…"

Pomfrey sighed as she turned around.

"Do you happen to know where Harry is?"

Lily felt guilty for leaving Pomfrey unconscious in the Hospital Wing but she had no choice. After she asked if the Floo Network is still running at Hogwarts, Pomfrey became suspicious and tried to give her a Dreamless Elixir saying it was just an Anti-stress Tonic. Lily cast a sleeping charm on Madame Pomfrey using the woman's own wand and after failing to cast a vomiting jinx on herself (the wand refused to obey her), Lily left the wand and hurried towards the corridor.

For Lily, the conversation with Madame Pomfrey brought more questions than answer. But one thing was sure. Her family was attacked and they need her right now. She needs to find them soon.

The hard part was looking for an escape. It seems that not all Hogwarts fireplace are connected to Floo Network. Luckily for her, she found one in a very odd looking room in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She hadn't known there was a room in Hogwarts that contains only a _fireplace!_

Lily sighed as she stood in front of the huge fireplace. It stretched from the floor to the ceiling and the hearth extended near the center of the room. Lily also noticed a large circular sandbox near the fireplace, only to realize that it was whole heap Floo Powder! Lily wondered how come she hadn't seen this room before and that such room existed.

But none of this is important right now.

"_I believe he's in 88 Ample Unit Old Harlow in his fa__—__"_ Pomfrey has said before she fell asleep.

Suddenly, Lily heard echoes somewhere in the castle and she had a nasty feeling they already knew she escaped. With one last look at the room, she step into the fireplace and tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fire.

Flooing was never her favorite mode of transport. But desperate times calls for desperate measure. She can't apparate here, no brooms and no wand to make a portkey.

"OUCH!"

Minuets later, Lily lay groaning in the middle of the living room floor stroking her bruised head. How was she supposed to know that fireplace was just as big as a doghouse? No wizard in their right mind would build such a small fireplace unless of course the house belongs to a muggle. Lily looked around the room teary eyed from the pain of bumping her head. With electrical appliances and still paintings; there was no denying that this _is_ a muggle dwelling.

Why would Harry be in a place like this?

"HELLO?" Lily called as she stepped into the dark hallway, head still aching. "Anybody home?"

No answer.

Did Madame Pomfrey give her the right address?

Lily was about to leave when she heard a faint melody. At first it was a soft tune and unrecognizable. But the song was so familiar…

She tiptoed to the stair as she followed the sound. "Harry?"

A door stood ajar. The song was coming from that room. She peered into it only to find that the room was a nursery; the walls pink, the floor carpeted, stuff toys and dolls lay scattered on the floor and baby pictures on the side cabinet.

Lily sneaked inside the dimly lighted room and only to discover that the song was coming from a small muggle music box that lay on the floor. Why was it so familiar to her?

Lily froze. Of course! That was the same lullaby her mother used to sing to her before going to bed, back when she was about six years old. Lily felt her eyes wet as she remember those days…

_Summertime, and the living is easy _

_Fish are jumping, and the cotton is high _

_Your daddy's rich, and your ma is good looking _

_So hush little baby, don't you cry. _

_One of these mornings, you're gonna rise up singing _

_You're gonna spread your wings as you take the sky _

_But till that morning, there's nothing can harm you _

_With your daddy and mammy standing high () _

"Mommy?"

A surprised Lily whipped around and saw a little girl about four with dark red hair, rose from the small bed rubbing her eyes.

"Is that you?"

_() See Chapter 1_

_Gershwin Lullaby 1935_

_(A/n) Hi! Sorry for the late update. I have two other stories working. I guess I'll have to give them up at the meantime if I want to finish this story. School will be back next week…_

_SNEAK PEAK: Next Chapter A conversation with James and Lily's going to find out something very hurtful. _

"_Things are not what they appear to be"_


End file.
